regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinespur
__TOC__ Pinespur is the former capital of the kingdom of Gadia before its conquest by Eridon in 1380. After the conquest, the walls of Pinespur were pulled down. The king at the time issued an edict that Pinespur, as long as it remains a subject of Eridon, shall never again have walls. Eridon's size made sure the war was a short lived affair. So quick and one sided was the war that the people of Gadia had no choice but to accept their new rulers. In the 130 years since the war there have been no rebellions or uprisings. Eridon had no desire to change the way of life in Gadia, only to redirect the texes to their own coffers. People changed their flags, languages, and moved on with life. For as long as anyone can remember, Pinespur has been home to a large population of Gnomes. It is believed they came to study and learn from Vulcus Lake, which is certainly a large part of their current activities, but no one can know for certain. The gnomes have integrated well with the population, and after the fall of Gadia, have become, with the dwarves, a great source of knowledge on what the former kingdom was like. To that end, many gnomes have moved from the natural sciences to the 'science of history and tradition'. Most people would call them historians, but the gnomes prefer the term "Archaeologist of Living History". Vulcus lake has been the object of much curiosity. It's waters are unnaturally warm, 70° F at the surface, 80° F at the base, and have been piped into the town by the gnomes. This means the people of Pinespur are the only people in Arcadia to have heated floors. An elaborate system of copper pipes uses gravity siphon to bring water out of the lake, up to the town, under floods and then out miles away from town to the lower elevation where the (now cool) water drains away into the Blumwood. Most of the buildings in Pinespur are built with logs, giving them thick walls, but restricting the height to a single storey. Only the keep, at the centre of town, is multi story, but is made of a stone base with a third story of wood. * The former capital of the kingdom of Gadia before Eridon captured it. King Grayson was reduced in rank to a Baron to rule over the Kell County. * While the Demon Invasion of 1510 did not reach Gade Isle, it greatly weakened Stromheim's hold on the island. Serious consideration of secession is being considered. * Baron Athren Grayson last heir died around 10 years ago. Rumors that it was the Dartin Family or the Lindel Family were behind it. 1509 Leadership Ruler Baron Athren Grayson (in his 90s) Captain Ruxten (age 105, Dwarf Female, Compulsive) * Footmen: 10 Footmen Gate Keeper Kenji (age 40, absent-minded) Sheriff Saxton (age 88) Ranger Lothrend Watchmen 8 with Spears and sudded leather, 2 with short bows and leather Court Wizard Arc Barthas * Head Cleric: Mother Jenna (Lv 2 Cleric of Matrigal, 17 years old, Paranoid) 17,13,15,10,17,14 1511 Leadership Ruler King Malcifer Winter Demographics *1500 **Human 78% **Dwarf 5% **Halfling 2% **Gnome 15% **Elf 0% Inns * Lake View Inn (Common) Taverns *Hot Pint (Poor) *Gades Place (Common) Temples *Winter Gods Temple Other *Apothecary: Halfling Woman, Red Curley Hair *Magic Shop: Run by Rathburg, one of Barthas's Apprentises *Sage: Gnome Watersource * Category:Arcadia Cities & Towns Category:Eridon Cities & Towns Category:Kell County Towns